virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo Terrace
Apollo Terrace, or simply the Terrace, is a wide-open space situated behind the plaza. It is home to Venus Hall, a great outdoor pool, the island garden, and a handful of sports and play areas. Entering the Terrace from the plaza, one will find one's self in the terrace's garden, with Venus Hall on the right and access to the sports and play areas to the left. One can also access Venus Jungle through a path between the pool and sports and play areas. The terrace garden is a beautiful and floral resting area. Paved with red bricks, there are a number of different flowering shrubs and trees planted evenly and symmetrically around the place, with plenty of wooden benches around for one to sit under the shade of the trees. In the centre of the garden are assortments of brightly- and diversely-coloured flowers, with a large willow tree standing tall in the centre of the flowers. The centre of the garden is Kelly's personal project, as she considered the original willow tree on its own to be "too boring". Venus Hall Venus Hall is a large building in the Terrace, situated behind - but not directly behind - the island gym. The hall is used for special occasions, most commonly for parties - whether the party be for an islander's birthday, a returning islander, a departing islander, or a Christmas or Halloween party. The hall features a stage at the far end with a DJ deck for Paige to use when on DJ duties, a karaoke machine, and other such equipment - there are also a number of speakers dotted along the side walls. Most of the time, the hall is generally empty; however, it will be spruced up and decorated with the organisation of a party. For a Christmas party, christmas decorations will be put up, and there will be a large Christmas tree in the centre of the hall; all of the islander's presents will be placed underneath the tree ready for everyone to open them at the same time on Christmas Day. Similarly, Halloween parties see Halloween decorations put up around the hall. Pool Area Situated above the terrace garden, Venus Island's outdoor pool is one of considerable size and unorthodox shape - it is not a simple square or rectangle, but instead a difficult-to-describe, "blobby" shape that does not resemble any shape with a name. The pool is divided into two distinct regions; the shallow end, and the deep end. In the shallow end, there is space to swim as well as space to play pool volleyball, complete with a pool volleyball net. In the deep end, it is all simply space to swim, or whatever other water-based activity one may wish to engage in. Near the deepest point of the pool, there is a diving board attached to the pool's edge; this diving board is not very high, and is just high enough to get a second of airtime from a dive before hitting the water. Situated around the pool are various different things, including a number of different sun beds with collapsible parasols, a barbeque table with two wooden picnic tables with collapsible parasols, and some beach hut changing rooms also. Sports & Play Areas Play Area The play area is the first location on the right when entering the area from the terrace garden. The ground of the play area is made up of pea gravel, although there is a paved section also. There are some benches for one to sit and watch. The play area features lots of different outdoor playground equipment, including a slide, a four-person swing, a seesaw, a tire swing, a tetherball set, and hopscotch. There is also a large trampoline with safety net around it, big enough for two people. Tennis Court The tennis court is the first location on the left when entering the area from the terrace garden. It is a simple tennis court, with fence around the court to prevent the ball from being whacked too far. There are some benches in the middle at either side of the court for one to sit and watch the match. As with the football pitch, the ground is made up of astroturf. Football Pitch The football pitch is the second location on the right, situated next to the play area, when entering the area from the terrace garden. It is a simple football pitch, with fences surrounding the pitch to prevent the ball from being kicked too far away. As with the tennis court, the ground is made up of astroturf. Netball Court The netball court is the second location on the left, situated next to the tennis court, when entering the area from the terrace garden. It is a simple court, designed to be both a netball and basketball court; hoop sizes can be easily switched also. Unlike the tennis court, the netball/basketball court's ground is made up of synthetic material rather than astroturf. Category:Locations